1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupler or an object, and more particularly to a coupler or an object including a solid locking pin device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical couplers or objects may comprise one or more handles or hand grips or arms or levers pivotally or rotatably secured to the objects with one or more rivets or locking pins. Normally, the locking pins includes a head formed or provided on one end thereof, and includes the other end having a solid structure and to be stricken with a hammer device or to be forged with a rivet device, and thus to be deformed in order to engage with the object and to rotatably or pivotally securing the locking pin to the object. However, the deformed end of the locking pin normally may not be completely deformed and may not be solidly secured to the object, such that the deformed end of the locking pin may be easily become loose after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional coupler or an objects.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a coupler or an object including a locking pin having a solid securing structure for allowing the locking pin to be solidly securing to the object.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an object comprising a body including a pair of ears having a channel formed between the ears, the ears each including an orifice formed therein, a lever including a, first end received in the channel of the body, and having an aperture formed therein for aligning with the orifices of the ears, and a locking pin engaged through the orifices of the ears and the aperture of the lever, for pivotally securing the lever to the ears, the locking pin including a first end having a head provided thereon, the head including an inner portion having a flat peripheral surface formed thereon for flatly engaging with a first of the ears, the locking pin including a second end having an opening formed therein and a peripheral wall provided thereon for defining the opening thereof, and the peripheral wall being allowed to be expanded and deformed radially outward to engage with a second of the ears, for solidly securing the locking pin to the ears.
The first ear includes a cavity formed therein, the head includes a projection extended from the flat peripheral surface thereof for engaging into the cavity of the first ear, and for solidly securing the head to the first ear.
The second end of the locking pin includes a peripheral groove formed therein, and a retaining ring engaged with the peripheral groove of the locking pin and engaged with the second ear for solidly securing the locking pin to the first ear.
The second end of the locking pin includes at least one slot formed therein for defining at least one flap, and for allowing the flap to be easily expanded and deformed radially outward to engage with the second ear.
The head includes an outer portion having a convex bulge extended outward therefrom for increasing a strength of the head of the locking pin.
A lock latch may further be provided and includes a stud having an outer diameter greater than an inner diameter of the peripheral wall, for allowing the stud to be force-fitted into the opening of the locking pin, and for securing the locking pins to the ears.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.